1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for transferring a patient from one bed structure or chair to another bed structure or chair and more particularly pertains to a new gurney-wheelchair for transferring a patient from one bed structure or chair to another bed structure or chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of systems for transferring a patient from one bed structure or chair to another bed structure or chair is known in the prior art. More specifically, systems for transferring a patient from one bed structure or chair to another bed structure or chair heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,891; U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,516; U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,054; U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,070; U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,357; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 285,137.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new gurney-wheelchair. The inventive device includes a generally inverted U-shaped cross bar with an upper portion and a spaced apart pair of arm portions downwardly depending from the upper portion of the cross bar. Each of the arm portions of the cross bar has a pair of opposite elongate side bars outwardly extending therefrom. The inner ends of the side bars are pivotally coupled to the associated arm portion of the cross bar. The side bars of a first of the arm portions each have a support wedge pivotally mounted thereto, and capable of folding up vertically. The side bars of a second of the arm portions each have a support wedge pivotally mounted thereto and capable of folding up vertically. Each of the support wedges of the second arm portion has a pair of mounting arms slidably extended through the associated side bar of the first and second arm portions. The lower end of the first arm portion is coupled to a ground engaging base structure.
In these respects, the gurney-wheelchair according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transferring a patient from one bed structure or chair to another bed structure or chair.